


Novelline nell'ombra

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Writing Day [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«No?» la guardò con espressione divertita. «Scommetto che ti hanno assegnato anche il turno di notte. Si sta facendo tardi e nessuno viene a darti il cambio».<br/>«In effetti l’hanno fatto».<br/>«Ormai risparmiano i pionieri per i prigionieri che hanno qualche speranza di rimanere in cella». Sorrise. «E, aggiungerei, mi fanno perdere gran parte del divertimento».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novelline nell'ombra

**Author's Note:**

> [Summer Prompt #3](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/28390.html) – Novelline nell’ombra

Le dispiaceva sempre almeno un po’ ingannare le guardie inesperte in modo grossolano. Non era abbastanza dispiaciuta da smettere, certo, ma le lasciava sempre un certo amaro in bocca quando, anziché passare la giornata ad architettare un nuovo piano di evasione che fosse arguto e al tempo stesso avesse effetto, si limitava a riutilizzare uno dei vecchi trucchi già testati sui pionieri quando era _lei_ a trovarsi lì da poco.  
Rossetto allucinogeno, principalmente, ma non era l’unico. Uno dei metodi più onestamente graziosi era quella che aveva battezzato la Paralisi del Ciarliero: indurre la vittima designata a parlare di sé – nessun altro argomento era abbastanza interessante per la persona media – abbastanza da perdersi nei propri stessi discorsi; a quel punto approfittare delle pareti psicologiche indebolite per usare un vecchio spray inibente e risolvere qualche problemino. La cosa più interessante era il non essere niente di importante lo spray in sé; si limitava a infiltrarsi nella psiche e _convincere_ la guardia che non c’era alcun buon motivo per non muovere un muscolo.  
In fondo le dispiaceva anche per le guardie stesse; trovato un nuovo lavoro, bisognerebbe avere almeno un paio di giorni da passare credendo che sia facile.  
Talvolta si scusava perfino.  
«Come, scusa?» la novellina di turno si voltò. Aveva un’aria ingenua che aspettava solo di essere corrotta dall’ambiente e la coda di cavallo di chi è stata già intralciata dai capelli la notte prima – vecchio trucco anche quello. _Un pizzico d’esperienza in più non renderà Stormcage un posto per te, ragazzina_ , penso River storcendo il naso.  
«Ho detto che mi dispiace».  
La faccia della prigioniera non doveva sembrare particolarmente dispiaciuta, dal momento che la guardia fece una smorfia. «Non sono così facile da ingannare. So che scappi ogni volta».  
«Sì, ma con voi novellini non è mai poi così divertente». Fece una smorfia.  
«Quindi hai intenzione di rifarlo?»  
River mostrò un sorriso spropositato. «Non voglio anticiparti nulla. Anche se, sai com’è» prese a percorrere a larghi passi la cella «non è quel che si dice un finale a sorpresa». Sogghignò.  
«Niente giochetti, River Song». Voleva sembrare minacciosa.  
«No?» la guardò con espressione divertita. «Scommetto che ti hanno assegnato anche il turno di notte. Si sta facendo tardi e nessuno viene a darti il cambio».  
«In effetti l’hanno fatto».  
«Ormai risparmiano i pionieri per i prigionieri che hanno qualche speranza di rimanere in cella». Sorrise. «E, aggiungerei, mi fanno perdere gran parte del divertimento».  
«Perché sei in carcere?» La ragazza si teneva alle sbarre con fare incerto. _Sa di non dover parlare con i prigionieri_ , River sogghignò _, ma si da il caso che io sia un’eccezione in molti ambiti._  
«Ho ucciso un uomo». Sospirò. «Mio marito, per l’esattezza».  
«Allora sei una specie di...» socchiuse un occhio «di vedova nera».  
«Sì, può darsi». River la guardò negli occhi, in modo da sembrare sincera nonostante l’evasività. «Visto che ho finito per parlare più del dovuto – una mia vecchia abitudine – potresti dirmi qualcosa di te».  
«Non dovrei parlare...»  
«Questa battuta è scaduta, avresti dovuto dirla all’inizio della conversazione. Avanti».  
«Beh» la guardia spostò il peso da un piede all’altro. «Ho avuto una vita come tante altre. Sono finita qui per caso, non che i piaccia... sono del Nuovo Akathen, nulla di speciale. Ho una cosa formale e una famiglia come tante... e ora sono finita in questo posto assurdo. Francamente non mi raccapezzo».  
River infilò una mano in tasca e sorrise, comprensiva. «Non vorrei mai poterti dire di conoscere la sensazione».  
«Ero una vigilante comune, solo piuttosto brava, tanto che hanno deciso di alzarmi di grado... pensavano che mi avrebbe fatto un piacere».  
«Mi dispiace. _È facile, per chi sta al sole, predicare a chi rimane nell’ombra_ ».  
«Non era mia inten-» rimase con la bocca semiaperta, paralizzata.  
River rimise in tasca lo spray e si avvicinò, compassionevole. «Non ti abituerai a Stormcage facilmente, povera cara». Scosse la testa con fare melodrammatico, poi sfiorò un braccio della ragazza paralizzata. «Non solo perché è un posto orrendo, anzi, quella è una variazione minima. Solo perché vuoi tanto startene nel tuo angolo, nella tua casa normale e con la tua famiglia come tante nel Nuovo Akathen...» Sorrise. «Au revoir». Mosse qualche passo verso il corridoio, poi si voltò di nuovo verso la ragazza e le fece l’occhiolino. «Ho speso gran parte della mia vita chiedendomi chi di noi due, davvero, sia quella che sta al sole».


End file.
